thenewsroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 cast
The season 1 cast includes 8 starring cast members, 37 guest stars, and 70 co-stars. There were 13 recurring guest stars, and 24 single episode guest stars. There were also 11 recurring co-stars, and 59 single episode co-stars. There was at least 1 performer with an uncredited role. Starring cast The first season starring cast consists of: #Jeff Daniels as Will McAvoy (10 episodes) #Emily Mortimer as MacKenzie McHale (10 episodes) #John Gallagher, Jr. as Jim Harper (10 episodes) #Alison Pill as Margaret Jordan (10 episodes) #Thomas Sadoski as Don Keefer (10 episodes) #Dev Patel as Neal Sampat (10 episodes) #Olivia Munn as Sloan Sabbith (9 episodes) #and Sam Waterston as Charlie Skinner (10 episodes) Guest stars Recurring guest stars #Adina Porter as Kendra James (10 episodes) #Chris Chalk as Gary Cooper (10 episodes) #Chris Messina as Reese Lansing (5 episodes) #Terry Crews as Lonny Church (5 episodes) #Kelen Coleman as Lisa Lambert (5 episodes) #David Harbour as Elliot Hirsch (4 episodes) #Jon Tenney as Wade Campbell (3 episodes) #David Krumholtz as Dr. Jack Habib (3 episodes) #Hope Davis as Nina Howard (3 episodes) #Stephen McKinley Henderson as Solomon Hancock (3 episodes) #Natalie Morales as Kaylee (2 episodes) #Paul Schneider as Brian Brenner (2 episodes) #and Jane Fonda as Leona Lansing (4 episodes) Single episode guest stars #Elizabeth Marvel as Sharon ( ) #David Cromer as the Moderator (" ") #Jason Butler Harner as Lewis (" ") #Ned Vaughn as Dick Warren (" ") #Philip Baker Hall as Bryce Delaney ( ) #Matt Long as Brad (" ") #JD Cullum as Frank Guidry (" ") #John Walcutt as Greg Towne (" ") #Deborah Strang as Gloria Hansen (" ") #Kathryn Hahn as Carrie (" ") #Missy Yager as Monica (" ") #Merle Dandridge as Maria Guerrero ( ) #Patrick Fabian as Tony Hart (" ") #Damon Gupton as Sutton Wall ( ) #Eve Gordon as Phylis Greer (" ") #Yuki Matsuzaki as Daisuke Tanaka (" ") #Saemi Nakamura as Translator (" ") #Christina Kirk as Flight Attendant ( ) #Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Jane Barrow (" ") #Adam Arkin as Adam Roth ( ) #Jake McDorman as Tate Brady (" ") #Lindsey Kraft as Alexandra (" ") #Angela Sargeant as Nurse Cooper ( ) #Kenneth Choi as Dr. Lee (" ") Co-stars Recurring co-stars #Margaret Judson as Tess Westin (10 episodes) #Thomas Matthews as Martin Smallworth (10 episodes) #John F. Carpenter as Herb Wilson (10 episodes) #Trieu Tran as Joey Phan (10 episodes) #Wynn Everett as Tamara Hart (9 episodes) #Charlie Weirauch as Jake Watson (9 episodes) #Chasty Ballesteros as Tea (5 episodes) #Sarah Scott Davis as Terry Smith (4 episodes) #Alison Becker as Sandy Whiddles (2 episodes) #Riley Voelkel as Jennifer Johnson (2 episodes) #Renee Gube as Mike (2 episodes, 1 uncredited) Single episode co-stars #Brian Huskey as Jake Watson ( ) #Ricky Mabe as Steven (" ") #Steven Hack as Dr. Morris (" ") #Silvia McClure as Nancy Schiff (" ") #Jill Remez as Sherrie Stone (" ") #Victoria Kelleher as Charlie's Secretary (" ") #Kathleen Kennedy as Brenda (" ") #Celeste McMillan as a Waitress (" ") #Cornell Womack as Daniel Mendoza ( ) #Paul Willson as Dr. Dwayne Sotter (" ") #Marshall Bell as Ross Fernholm (" ") #Megan Park as Gwen Vally (" ") #Norma Maldonado as Housekeeper (" ") #Stephanie Malouf as Karaoke #1 (" ") #Chauncey Jenkins as Karaoke #2 (" ") #Monika Smith as Amy (" ") #Alex Rodriguez as Corrine (" ") #Mia Barron as Sheryl Bell ( ) #Corey Sorenson as Mike Lyndall (" ") #Everette Wallin as Ted Wexler (" ") #Laura Stone as Danielle (" ") #Tehmina Sunny as Darshana Yadav (" ") #Troy Blendell as Kyle Lohman (" ") #Chuma Gault as an Assistant Director (" ") #Briana Cuoco as Neal's Girl (" ") #Tristin Mays as Karaoke Girl (" ") #Emily Wilson as Shannon Bryer ( ) #Cyndee San Luis as Paulita Maya (" ") #Don Bendz as Tom Berkeley (" ") #Chuma Gault as an Assistant Director (" ") #Amin El Gamal as Amen ( ) #Amy French as Cory (" ") #Tara Sands as Roberta (" ") #Amy Miller as Elliot's Wife (" ") #Corinne Kingsbury as Stripper (" ") #Daniel May as Karaoke Singer (" ") #Ami Haruna as Japanese Anchor ( ) #Aston Moio as Lester ( ) #David Douglas as Peter (" ") #Jeff Corbett as Captain (" ") #Mark Scheibmeir as Jeffrey Miller (" ") #Kahlil Garcia as Police Officer #2 (" ") #Bruno Amato as Police Officer #3 (" ") #Sergio Enrique as Police Officer (" ") #Ron Ostrow as Passenger 1 (" ") #Chase Kim as Passenger 2 (" ") #Reatha Grey as Passenger 3 (" ") #Jordana Capra as Passenger 4 (" ") #Jaime Fauth as Passenger 5 (" ") #Martin Moran as Ezra Schneider ( ) #Reggie De Leon as Karaoke Singer #1 (" ") #Yutopia Essex as Karaoke Singer #2 (" ") #Michael Tatlock as Teddy ( ) #Livia Trevino as Meg (" ") #Liesel Hlista as Selena Machado (" ") #Terrell Carter as Karaoke Singer #1 (" ") #Diana Perez-Alvarado as Karaoke Singer #2 (" ") #Josh Rachford as the Mailroom Kid ( ) #Dana Jacks as the Tour Guide (" ") Uncredited actors #Unknown as Manny ( )